Ness
Ness is a young psychic from the land of Onett who arrived to assist Mario and Luigi in Season Two of Stupid Mario Brothers. After giving the group information necessary to defeat Nox Decious, Ness returned home until the Darkness began to rise. He has since been a key fighter among Mario's group of friends. Biography Background As a young boy, Ness and his friends Paula, Jeff, and Poo traveled the world in order to defeat the evil alien Giygas, who intended to take over the world. Season Two ]]Ness leaves his home and his friend Lucas to help some old friends he met in his days of Super Smash Brothers. When Mario and Luigi play baseball, the ball flies away, but Mario didn't hit it. Ness stands behind him and says that he has finally found them. He explains to them Nox Decious' history as well as the meaning of the Truth. He gives them Decious' location but does not come because he's too young. After the group's fight against Decious, he reveals that only one weapon made up of the Nether Emblems can defeat Decious. After Donkey Kong and Brock locate the Shield. He and Link with the help of Johnny Cyclops locate the Hilt in Bowser's Hideout. He does not appear for the rest of the Season and Season Three. The Movie In "Act II Part 2," Wario says that he is worried about Ness because he hasn't been helping them fight The Darkness despite his many abilities. At the end, Ness meets Shadow Mario and says that he didn´t go away, but he was just waiting for a good ]]time to help his friends (plus he knew it from Yoshi). Shadow Mario asks him why now a good time is and he says, "First I'll kill you. Second, I'll grab a Pepsi and drink to your death!". Shadow Mario laughs, but Ness says that he is deadlier than he looks. He fires PK Thunder at Shadow Mario, but he just blocks it with his hand. Ness tries to hit Shadow Mario with his baseball bat, but he grabs it and hits Ness in the face. Shadow Mario says that Ness should grow up and try again later. Ness says that Shadow Mario will meet his end very soon, and then leaves. He then appears again in the beginning of Act II Part 4. He appears before Wario and Snake and explains to them that Nox Decious has taken over Luigi's mind, making him Mr. L. He then reveals that he always knew Luigi was who Mario was destined to defeat. Mario and Snake leave to fight their brothers, leaving Ness and Wario to take care of things if they fail. He shows up one last time at the beginning of Act II Part 7, talking to Snake. Snake mentioned that he had promised to take Otacon to Disneyland and Ness said that that would be boring. Snake agreed with him. Then Ness senses adventure nearby and asks if he and Snake want to go check it out. Snake agrees and says "Operation Blindstorm commencing!" ''Operation: Blind Storm Ness appears in ''Operation: Blind Storm where he with Solid Snake find the Darkness' hat in The Battlefield leading him to believe the Darkness had a failsafe in case he died. They later arrive at Bowser's Hideout where they find an an Energy Source with Ness intending to have snake destroy it. However Mario, Luigi and Wario arrive (Wario having talked to Merlin who warned him of this) and get into an argument and eventually Snake shoots the source causing Ness and a couple others to collapse. As it turns out what Snake shot was a beacon that gave everyone their powers in the Real World including Ness' psychic powers. Mario later spectulates that when Ness put on Shadow Mario's Hat, the last power of The Darkness possessed him. Season Four At one point laughably Luigi asks him to use his powers (despite losing them) to find out when the next Nintendo console comes out. Ness replies asking if he knows about the 3DS.﻿ Luigi says that he heard about the 3DS but wants to know about when the next Nintendo home console comes out. Ness then tries to use his Psychic powers to know but fails then farted. Luigi then asks if it worked becuase of the sound of his fart. Ness then tells him that its the sound of his fart then Luigi gets disgusted. His bat later is taken by Mario and Luigi to give to the Mafia. But is given back with blame on Ash to which he remarks that no one liked him anyway. He later chases after Gary who takes off with everyone's stuff. He tries to get his powers back by eating apples (Yoshi's suggestion) but it doesn't work. He later tricks Brock and Gary into going to Professor Oak to prove which one of them sucks the most just so he could get rid of them. He later manages the Recording for JMK, and eventually regains his psychic powers from Waluigi in The Great Purple Hope!. When Ryu appears, he and the rest are trained by him to fight Blaire and the Trifecta . He is the only one who likes watching Naruto, as he sees Sasuke Uchiha as a really nice guy. When Ryu jokes about watching Bleach, Ness and Luigi don't fall for it, as they know Bleach isn't about ninjas. He helps in the fight against the Ninjas. Season Five Ness joins Mario in the quest against Ganon. He begins by assisting Luigi in a fight against a group of ninjas (and beats them into pulp in the process) . Later, he takes part of Snake's stealth class, but witnesses as he experiences pain and takes one of his pills . Some time after, he hears from Mario (who translates Yoshi, instead of him translating Donkey Kong who can translate Yoshi) that Ganon is expecting their surprise attack, but Mario decides to continue as planned. They then head to Ganon's base to defeat him and his allies for good , but the group is defeated easily by Ganon's subordinates; Ness specifically is taken down by a ninja. Later on, the Darkness appears and, after being defeated by Ganon, teleports the Mario's entire group back to their base before heading to his own. Ness is later performing psychic yoga on a log, when he senses trouble, picks up his bat, and runs to warn the rest of the guys. He then informs Snake about Blaire's upcoming attack, leading Snake to head off to face him. Ness then goes off to find Ryu and Ken who also agree to help, then tell Ness to wake Captain Morgan. discussing with Ness]] Arriving at the house, he tells Luigi and Wario about the attack, and that they should wake the Captain, but Luigi informs him that they can't. With no one else to spare, Waluigi, who had recently awakened from his coma and apparently regained his strength, decides to take him on. Luigi then tells Ness to stay behind, for the reason that he is too valuable to lose in battle, believing that Mario would do the same thing. Ness states that he believes Mario abandoned them, though Wario informs him that he left to get help. He then accepts the mission. Later on, Ness tells Luigi and Wario about Waluigi being in a temporary narcolepsy state for a while. He later reassures Luigi that they will find a way to win the war even though of their member problems. He later meets up with Luigi to inform him about that there are no sign of ninjas at the western border. Ness then leaves to take a shower and later return to his post. Ness then informs Luigi about the defeat of Donkey Kong and Yoshi by Decious. Ness then tells Luigi to get some rest for the battle. Ness and Luigi meet one last time when Ness reports to him that the ninja army is approaching from the south. Luigi tells him to ready the pirates for battle. Ness spectates the battle with Wario, failing to keep him from joining the battle himself. Ness then instructs Brock and Gary to go find Mona and bring her back. Closure In the ending montage, Ness is shown meditating briefly, but he then gets up and walks off alone, likely going back home to Onett after having sensed no imminent danger. ''Stupid Mario Football Ness appeared in ''Stupid Mario Football. Plumber Knight Returns Ness all grown up comes to visit Mario at the Ferral City coffee shop, Ness tells Mario he knows things have been rough in Ferral City and that the world is too small for Super Mario to hide forever. Ness also wonders why the gangs are calling themselves goombas, Mario believes they are just obsessed with the past. Ness asks if Mario's solitude last long enough, Mario reminds him why he quit, Ness tells Mario he's changed and that Luigi would be disappointed, Mario is angered by Ness speaking about Luigi, Ness apologizes and Mario leaves to go home. In episode 11, Ness returns since things got worse in the real world, and tells Mario that there is a new commissioner who doesn't like him, he then asks if Mario defeated the Koopa, Mario says he'll explain someplace else. They go to the Campfire at night and Ness reminds Mario this place brings back memories. Mario reveals that the Koopa turned out to be The Darkness Mario explains to Denise the origins of the Darkness. Ness, Mario, and Denise then decide to think of a new plan and get all the help they need. Mario returns and gets supplies and says they should relocate to another city, Ness is shocked that Mario is giving up, Ness begs Mario to help Ferral City and reminds him of the blue hood, Ness is able to convince Mario, Ness then thanks him and goes to search the Goomba base. Episode 14 Ness arrives at the Goomba base and finds a metal pipe with a mask on it.Jeckle then appears behind him and Ness swings his bat at him but Jeckle blocks it and takes it, Ness then tries to perform his PSI attacks on him but Jeckle stops him and pins him against a wall. Ness asks what he is, Jeckle simply replies "Jeckle is Jeckle" Ness then tells him to let him go, Jeckle does and gives him his bat back, and lets a confused ness leave. Ness reaches where Mario and Darkness fought and stops to catch a breath but then encounters two goombas, he uses PK Fire to take them down. A big Goomba then sneaks up on Ness saying he'll kill him to get his teddy bear back, Ness fights him off and asks if he's supposed to be Jeckle Jr. The Goomba laughs they exchange words then they fight. The Goomba has the upper hand, overpowers Ness, and mocks him, Ness hits him with a PK Thunder and cooked him inside out, Ness wonders why doesn't he start with that. However fifty other goombas show up, Ness is able to take out about half out them but is outmatched, injured and exausted, and is forced to run, and barely makes it out. Ness arrived at Mario's place and is placed in a bed to heal, Ness tells Mario Jeckle let him go so Mario knows Jeckle's now in charge, he offers to help but Mario tells him to get better. In episode 19, despite his weakened body, he was able to return and save Commissioner McGuinness from John Horrus, Ness threw four PK Thunders at John and then a PK Fire which fried his cybernetic body and killed him. They ask if they are both alright. Mario and Denise arrive and ask ness if he's ok, Ness says he's worn himself out even more and says he'll need another week to recover. Mario asks what happened, Steve replies John Horrus attacked him, Mario is slightly shocked since he thought he was dead, Steve states he is now and that Ness saved his life. Mario says his name is Ness, Steve recalls he knows him, the boy with psychic powers, Ness says he's not really a boy anymore. Steve gets a call saying blue hood is causing chaos throughout the city, Mario asks Steve to help Ness, Steve agrees and asks Mario to take care of the blue hood. Steve then helps Ness to safety and asks him to tell him about the place they were in. Stupid Mario World *to be added Personality Ness was possibly the most serious character in the series, staying to the point and rarely ever joking around although he did joke around sometimes like in Operation: Blind Storm when he put on the Darkness' hat and yelled out "Look at me, Snake. I'm EVIL!" (which is justified as The Darkness did actually possess him considering his sense of humor). From Season 4 onwards, Ness becomes more of a stereotypical teenager and is considerably more laid back, sarcastic and violent. In Plumber Knight Returns he was still snarky and still has his sense of humor but he became serious as ever when the goombas started to take over Ferral City, he visited Mario and tries to help him through his solitude. When the Goomba uprising became worse he headed back to the real world and warned Mario the cops are against him, he also convinced him to help the people. After Ness got injured he still wanted to help but Mario insisted he needs to get better. He showed a great amount of bravery, as he went out to save Commissioner McGuinness from John Horrus, despite not being One hundred percent. Abilities / Skills Ness has the ability known as PSI. He has great sensory abilities allowing him to know what's going on at a distance, however his sensory can be clouded. He can also use his psychic and telepathic abilities to teleport from one world to another. He can also use his PSI abilities to create forms of energy and use them as weapons, like when he is seen using PK Thunder in the Movie despite the fact that he cannot use it in EarthBound. It may be that he learned it before appearing in the real world. Despite not showing much of them in the series, Ness with his psychic abilities has many abilities, *Teleportation: Ness has shown to be able to use his psychic abilities to teleport from in place to another more than once. By combining this psychic ability with his telepathic abilities, he can teleport from one world to another, he uses this ability to teleport from Onett to the real world. *Sensory: Ness is able to sense things going on, and detect danger. He uses this knowledge to give useful information. However his senses can be clouded. *Psychic energy: Ness can use his psychic abilities to create powerful energy in many different forms, he has shown some of his abilities in the series. **PK Thunder: Ness has shown to be able to use PK Thunder in the movie when he launched it against The Darkness. He also used it in Plumber Knight Returns, the PK Thunder alone seems non lethal as it only knocked out police officers when he used it, and it stun John Horrus. However when he combines it with PK Fire, it incinerates his opponents. He can also use it to power the electricity of Mario's house. **PK Fire: Ness has used this ability in Plumber Knight Returns. He used it to defeat two Goomba's, presumably killing at least one. When he launches this at electrified opponents, he can completely incinerate them, even cybernetics like John Horrus. Trivia * By the time he returns in "Act II Part 1" of the film, Ness has grown considerably older, causing some laughable comments from fans, such as "Ness hit puberty." * The yellow stripes on Ness' shirt were originally yellow pieces of tape, but were later replaced with a yellow striped shirt to keep it from looking amateurish. Relationships Lucas Lucas is the friend of Ness who lives with him in his house in Onett. Category:Characters Category:Season Two Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Season Four Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms Category:Season Five Category:The Mushroom Force Category:EarthBound Category:Males Category:Heroes